


下意识动作

by Willowl



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl
Summary: 他们习惯这样做了。
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	下意识动作

他们总是这么做。

玩游戏，桌游或者电子游戏，再或者翻瓶子大赛之类的，就像普通的好朋友那样，打打闹闹、说说笑笑。

唯一不同的是，在这儿，两人中的赢家可以得到来自对方的一个主动的吻。

当然，你不会在任何他们上传的视频里看到这一环节。就像两个青春期还显青涩的大男孩，他们安静地躲开镜头，在只有两双眼睛对视的地方快速地交换一个或两个短暂的亲吻，接着剪辑掉这可疑的一小段空档。即使有时候不小心忽略掉了一段儿，Felix也会用自己在拖时间的借口搪塞过去，毕竟他的Bro们知道他的确喜欢偶尔这样干。

后来他们甚至省略掉了躲过镜头的部分，把时间更多地放在一遍一遍检查未上传的视频上，久而久之已经成了习惯。

但是直播可就是另一回事儿了。

又是一次慈善活动。

Felix开始觉得自己每年都会耗费一个假日在慈善筹款活动上了，尽管跟他的朋友们疯上一整天的感觉其实还不错。

Jack坐在他的左手边，翘起腿一晃一晃地听着Mark读游戏规则，手臂压在沙发靠背顶，身体倾向Felix那一侧，似有似无地环着他的肩。

百无聊赖地抱起Edgar在怀里，Felix捏捏它的耳朵，跟那双无辜的大眼睛对视了半天，直到Mark念完那张纸上的所有内容。

“所以基本上来说就是给一个旋转的复活节彩蛋上色嘛，蛋上的花纹都画好了。”Mark总结着，瞟着工作人员推上来的转盘和足有一人高的人造蛋形物。

“同时还要环抱一只毛绒玩具兔子，兔子上不能沾到除兔子原本颜色以外的颜料，”从他手里接过说明书的PJ继续读着，拿起支颜料刷在蛋上比划了两下。

“——那么就看谁的兔子最后被染色的区域最大来判定输赢吧。”他们的瑞典裁判下了定论，十分好奇地戳着那个蛋形物。

“OK，听起来不怎么难。”Mark抬手整了整头发，走去镜头外为他们拿颜料。

Felix蹲在放毛绒玩具的筐前，已经伸手揪着长耳朵拎起了一只蓝色的毛绒兔，心下纳闷儿怎么还给他们准备了蓝颜色的兔子。

Jack的声音在他背后响起。

“Felix！你在虐待兔子！”爱尔兰人故意升高了音调，尖尖地叫喊着。

Felix忍不住笑出声，把玩具放在怀里冲他瞪大眼睛，故意做出副凶狠样子厉声吼道：“Shut up you Irish pussy！”

接着Jack大笑着从筐里随手拿了只白色毛绒兔抱起，单手拎着画刷对比起颜料和图案来。

“那个心我要涂成绿色的！”他说，然后看着Mark摸索起转盘开关。

蛋转起来的瞬间，众人都愣在了原地。

“Wait a fuckin' minute，这玩意儿也太快了吧？”PJ瞪大了眼睛盯着旋转的蛋，手中蘸了红色颜料的画刷僵在半空中无处下笔。

“裁判觉得OK。”Felix指指自己胸口，他很明显地在憋笑。

Jack小心翼翼地接近那玩意儿，大致估算了一下图案上那颗心的位置，抬臂把画刷按了上去。画刷只和蛋面接触了一秒不到，那一长条绿色颜料就几乎达到了四分之一蛋直径的长度，Jack敢打赌那颗心绝对没那么大。

更糟糕的是，未干的颜料被离心力甩出来，沾上了他怀里白色的毛绒玩具。

“WHHHHAAT！？”他立刻后退一步，瞪着眼难以置信地看着兔子脑袋顶那撮绿毛，Felix在他旁边终于绷不住笑了出来，单手拍在他肩膀上，整个人笑的颤抖。

吸取了他血的教训的PJ和Mark同时果断地用衣服罩住了自己的毛绒兔。

这个可怜的彩蛋最终在叫嚷和笑闹中完成了上色，Felix扭过身背对着那惨不忍睹的蛋，检查他们每个人的兔子。

果然，只有Jack一个人的兔子脑袋顶有撮绿莹莹的毛。

“Look！It's Jacksepticeye himself！”Felix故意捏尖了嗓子，甚至还摆弄着自己兔子的前爪去跟Jack那只打招呼，“Gosh he's handsome！I'm a huge fan！Hey Jack look at me！！”

“Fuck off！”Jack拎着自己那只兔子离他远了点，压不下翘起的嘴角。

“This is how you treat your fans？”Felix故作惊奇地发问，一脸严肃地转向摄像头，“大家都看到了Jacksepticeye的真实面目，现在取消订阅他的频道，加入我们成为一个Bro吧！”

Jack朝他冲过来，张牙舞爪地要把颜料涂在他脸上，Felix笑的上气不接下气，废了半天劲才跟他僵持住。

两人都有些大脑缺氧，抱着各自的毛绒玩具大口喘气，Felix瞟见边上摄制人员给的提示牌，才想起来自己是裁判这一回事儿。

“所以涂彩蛋比赛，输家是Jacksepticeye！”他高声宣布，看着Jack弯下腰露出的发旋。

下一秒，还没怎么清醒过来的爱尔兰人非常自然地吻上了他。

在镜头前。

在直播镜头前。

在慈善捐款活动的直播镜头前。

“I-I can explain...？”Felix有些结结巴巴地对上周围投来的惊异目光。他不敢相信两人藏了这么久的秘密就这么因为下意识的动作，而被暴露在了全世界观众面前。

“这是个意外——我只是习惯了…”Jack开口解释，很明显地把事情搅得更浑。

在一片难以忍受的尴尬沉默中，屏幕上的捐款数额瞬间涨了近两万美元。

——这说不定是个好事儿？

Felix在紧张的恍惚间这么想。

END.


End file.
